emau5fandomcom-20200213-history
Nebreska Adair
Name: Nebraska *Nebby*Adair Age: 16 Distict: 4 Height: 5"6 W.O.C: Spear Personality: Nebraska is one of the spoilest girls in her Distict. Nebraska is Snotty and rude because she thinks she is the most Beautiel and the Best girls of her Distict but her Two sisters think she is Rotten which means Very bad so they don't talk her but Nebraska is just a really nice but she does not wanna show it because was wants to act like a real career. Appearance: Nebraska is pretty Good looking. Tia has Long dark brown hair which is very Curly also she has a dark Blue streak in her hair she has bright Blue eyes that shines in the Sun she has a Thin body Build and she is very pain and wears Lots of makeup she wears Light pink lipstick baby blue blush and Dark blue eyeshadow. Likes: Nebraska really likes Makeup and I mean lots of it Becuase of her love of Makeup she where's Tenty pounds of makeup a day and she also likes Fashion. Dislikes: She hates Poor people Becuase since she is so rich Becuase she thinks that poor people are Lazy pigs that can't get a good job because there too stupid and poor to get one so she also hates poor Disticts too. Allience: The Careers but she will Ditch them later on. Skills: Nebraska is Good at Camoflauge since she has been Practing for awhile and that she has been painting when the time that she still lived in England She is also really strong she can lift up heavy stuff and thorw it at people too make there neck break and Nebraska is a good Climber. Weaknesses: Nebraska Is Spoiled she will complaining about anything when she is grumpy and that wouldn't make the Careers anymore happy She is also a Slow Runner she gets Tired Very easy and she is not very bright to. Bloodbath Strategy: When the Time Is still running she will thorw her tribute token at a Tribute plate so there will be less people then when she here's the gong she will Run to try and get a Spear and a backpack for herself. And she will go to the careers, Backstory: Nebraska was Born In England. Nebraska's Family was Really Rich because Her Dad was Somewhat Related to King Stephen One of the Kings of England. Life was never easy for Nebraska she is always in the Center of Attention since she is Always Getting interviewed always Getting Her picture taken always doing anything but her family was also hated because people think that there Fat Slobs that don't deserve there Money so that they only one of the richest family Becuase there related to some king but they had a aright to Complain since they spend all there money on Food so there Fat. One Day Nebraska had Enought so she Sold there Huge Mansion So she had a chance to be in the games. Luckly she had the Money to go live any District she wants , so she Begged her family to move to District four but that all Changed when her Two sisters Got Reaped for a Quater Quell and they did not Last a Minute. Her one sister When she was coming up the Tube that goes to the Area, She got Stuck Haft way because the tube was To Thin for her So she died because the PeaceKeepers did not Care They just rolled there eyes Then The other Sister Got killed first in the bloodbath So Nebraska's Family is the Laughing stock of District Four, She got so Mad That she would complain her Guts out but She Trained Hard For about Nine years Then she Decided to volunteer because She is Tired of her Family making her a fool like they did to her sisters. Token: A Emerald Neckless that she got from her Dad that she wants to get rid if because Nebraska hates her family. Family: She Has a Dad Named Gene He is really Rich and he is about (50) and She has a Mom Named Jewal and she is (53) and she has a mean sister named Brooke and she is (17) But she is Dead and She has a Sister named Delta And she is (15) but she is dead. Other: Nebraska's Friends Call Her Nebby or Nebs. Games Strategy: She will stay with the Careers when The time comes she will Burn down there camp and take there stuff then she will go on a killing spree. fatty.png